


Soulmate

by LoveLove



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bonds, M/M, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLove/pseuds/LoveLove
Summary: Of soul mates and acceptance.





	Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> First post. Just something I've been thinking about. Also Kingsman & all its wonderful characters and scenes belong to the creators not me.

How much of ourselves do we really share with those in our life friends, family, romantic partners?  
This is something that I haven't seen explored in the stories that I read. No matter how much people think they know us they only ever really know the things we share or they observe. There will always be a part of ourselves that we will never share with others, that we keep locked away. Maybe it's a part that makes us vulnerable or a part of ourselves that we think will be rejected. 

What I find fascinating about soulmates are the bond that they share, the two parts of a whole coming together. Most of all I love the stories were when soulmates meet they know all of you and you all of them, even those parts that we hide from others.

What I wanted to see was a fic in which you met your soulmate and they accept that part of you that you kept hidden/made you vulnerable/were embarrassed about. 

I love the Kingsman movies, & ship Harrt/Eggsy. So here is a very, very short, not so well written fic about what this would look like.

~~~~~~~(Hartwin)~~~~~~~

So Harry grew up hearing the stories about soulmates and like most children he imagined what his soulmate would be like. He believed that his soulmate was out there, but then years and years passed. He joined the army, then Kingsman he grew disillusioned the older he got without finding his soulmate. Then one day he met him. 

Eggsy grew up knowing what a half without a whole looked like. His father died at a young age and it destroyed his mother. She crawled into a bottle and never really came out. She met Dean(the stepfather) and tried to recreate a life that she once had. He grew up with an acoholic mother, an abusive stepfather and a baby sister that was innocent to it all. He didn't have time to believe that he would ever find his soulmate, wasn't naive enough to think that he would find his soulmate and then everything would suddenly be ok. He did what he had to protect his mother and sister, sacrificed parts of himself and crossed lines he didn't think he would until he didn't think he deserved a soulmate. Then he met Harry.

They met by chance Harry was passing through Eggsys neighborhood after concluding some Kingsman business and Eggsy was headed home after spending the night at a clients house. They bumped into each other, Harry put his hand on Eggsys shoulder to steady him and Eggsy turned his head and their eyes met. Suddenly they knew each other like no one had known them before and no one would know them since. Of course now they needed to sit down and talk, they were close to the Black Prince so they went there. Queu the movie scene were Deans goons come in to hassle Eggsy and he tells Harry to leave so they don't hurt him. Harry tries to follow Eggsys wishes, then the comment is made about Eggsy being a rent boy and Harry feels Eggsys shame. Harry kicks their asses because nobody talks about his soulmate like that. Then Harry invites Eggsy back to his house so they can talk in a more peaceful setting. Eggsy knows Harry just like he knows himself so he know Harry won't hurt him and accepts.

Once at Harry's house they talk about what they learned through the bond. Harry tells him that he understands that all he's done in his life he's done to protect his mother and sister. That there is no need to fear that Harry would reject him. Eggsy tells him that he knows that Harry wonders if he deserves a soulmate with all the lives that he's taken. Doubts that he could be worthy of such a him, that Eggsy would accept all aspects of him. Eggsy tells him he knows about his submissive cross dressing kink and that he accepts those parts of him too. Then they talk about Eggsy knowing about Kingsman and Harry tells him that this is something that's happened before and later they will need to notify Merlin and sign confidentiality papers(Kingsman edition!). 

They kiss, Harry's hands start to wander and he starts groping Eggsys bum. Eggsy remembers he's still wet from the client from last night, blushes and suggest Harry goes and slips into something pretty while he freshens up. Harry notices what the problem is and tells him not to be ashamed. He takes Eggsy to the shower tells him to undress and gives him a very loving and thorough bath. Then sexy times happen and they go to bed. Tomorrow they will fix what they can and work on what they need to in both their lives. So not a Hapily Ever After but instead a happier tomorrow than yesterday. 

The End.

Thoughts?


End file.
